My Sacrifice
by Orinocono
Summary: A romance!!!!The fist sign of the end.Well it's about when Sakura gets married to well a jerk udapted actually i always had em ^_^
1. song

My Sacrifice

_Hello my friend we meet again_

_It's been a while where should we begin_

_Feels like forever_

_Within my heart a memory_

_Of a perfect love that you gave to me _

_Oh I remember _

Cause when you are with me

I'm free, I'm careless ,I belive

Above all the others

We'll fly

This brings tears to my eyes

My sacrifice

We've seen our share of ups and downs

Oh how quickly life can turn around

In an instant

It feels so good to realise

What's in your heart and within your mind

Let's find peace there

Cause when you are with me

I'm free I'm careless I belive

Above all the other's 

We'll fly

This brings tears to my eyes

My sacrifice

I just want to say hello again

I just want to say hello again

Cause when you are with me

I'm free I'm careless I belive

Above all the others

We'll fly

This brings tears to my eyes

Cause when you are with me

I'm free I'm careless I belive

Above all the others

We'll fly

This brings tears to my eyes

I just want to say hello again

I just want to say hello again

My sacrifice

This song is by creed not me. 


	2. chapter 1

My Sacrifice

Disclaimer:I own nothing squat zero zilch nada nothing.Since you people hate my humor sooo much i have decided not to write sakura gets fat and write this instead.By the way since i can't speak japanese i am using the dubbed.

_Hands.The long,skinny arms of her attacker reached out of the darkness and wrapped their bony fingers around her thin neck.Sakura Avalon opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out.She suddendly felt her feet being lifted off of the floor until her green eyes met with the black ones of her attacker.Finally she saw who he was...her husband._

For the third time that night Sakura awoke from the same dream.She looked around her New York apartment as if it were unfamilar to her when it really shouldn't be... after all she had been living for the past five months.Sakura was japanese by birth but had moved to New York last year when she had landed a job as an editor for _The Gate_ a popular magazine there.Sakura streched her arms and looked around her dark bedroom apart from the light coming from the moon outside it was dark and if the moon was there it had to be late.The first time she had gotten up it had been 11:52 the second time it had been 1:27 and knowing her it had to be at least three in the morning by now.Sakura sighed to herself she knew that she had to get some sleep tomorrow was a very busy day for her.Kevin Anderson her boyfriend for three months and now fiancee was to go pick up Li Shrowron another one of her friends from the airport today.She and Kevin were to be married in a month and after much begging on her part she had finally persuaded him to let Li come to the wedding.Sakura couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in her chest at the thought of Kevin._It has to be that dream_ she told herself.She had been having that same dream of him strangling her ever since she had invited Li to the wedding.Sakura leaned over to the lamp next on her white bedside table and turned it on."Three nineteen"Sakura read from the minature clock next to her lamp.She smiled to herself at her ability to somehow always know the right time she could always do that even before she started chasing after the clow cards when she was smaller.Sakura yawned as she reached over to the table and turned the light back off. _Maybe Kevin's right"_ she thought as she lay back down on the lilac sheets that covered her bed._Maybe I am working myself too hard._

More than a million miles away on a whole other continient Li Shrowron wasn't sleeping.. mainly because it was day there but pacing up and down in office in China.He had a plane to catch today he had to go America for one of his best friend's wedding next month.To tell you the truth he should already be driving to the airport right now but something well more of a nagging feeling was stopping him from getting into his black mercades and driving straight to the airport right now.You see to him this just wasn't **any** one of his friends getting married it was Sakura.A girl he had loved a long long time ago and to tell you the truth Li wasn't really sure if he had completely gotten over her even 'till now._"Well it doesn't matter how i feel about Sakura now does it?"_Li told himself mentally.He knew that she was getting married and his mother had always told him not to want what he couldn't have.Li sighed inwardly and picked up his lone suitcase from off of the floor.Well he was going to New York whether he wanted to or not."The things I do for that girl"he muttered to himself and he locked his office door and walked out into the cold china streets.As he drove to the airport he couldn't help but wonder if Sakura was wondering too.Wondering if she still had feelings for him or if she had really moved on._Well guess one way or the other I'm gonna find out_Li smiled at the receptionist at the table as he haned her his ticket."'Cause here I come". 


	3. chapter 2

My Sacrifice

_bringggg bringggg_.The constant ringing of her telephone awoke Sakura from her long repeating dream.Sweat ran down her pink face as her mouth stayed open letting her breath come in sharp quick pants.The stupid phone had scared the heck out of her.Out of sheer fustration she decided to let the machine get it._Hey this is Sakura I'm probaly not home right now so well you know what to do_" Hey honey"the voice from the other end of the phone said "Look I know that you're probally sleeping so I just called to say that you're friend Leo was it?Well anyways his plane comes in an hour so you know get dressed..well bye"_click_ Sakura shot out of bed suddendly.Li was coming now.. today...and staying...with her...she hadn't really forgotten she'd just delayed cleaning her apartment for a while. She looked around her clothes strewn bedroom and sighed this was going to be one long day.

"Now what was his name?"Kevin ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair trying to brush out all the snowflakes.He hated winter.To him it was the single most annoying time of the year...what was to like about it?He constantly asked himself the cold sores the nose bleeds or may the fact that your lips constantly stuck themselves together.Sakura on the other hand loved it.In fact she loved it so much that she had practically begged him to let her keep the wedding in winter...on Christmas."Was it Lloyd or Lenord or Larry"he wondered out loud as he walked to the gateway where a line of people coming from China were hugging their families and friends.He squeezed his way through a group of people talking in a strange language looking for "Leroy" when he bumped into a guy with brown hair."Hey watch it!!!"Kevin yelled at the man.He spun around to look at the guy glaring into the man's brown eyes with his green ones.It was then he realized that this guy looked exactly like the hundreds of pictures that Sakura had in her photo albums.With a heavy heart he opened his mouth and slowly,reluctantly he said "Leon?".To his disappointment the man replied "It's Li" 


	4. chapter 3

My Sacrifice

"Finally" Sakura sat down,exhausted on her leather sofa.She had done a pretty good job cleaning.She'd found two pairs of ear rings that she'd sworn she'd lost and one of her black shoes which,after putting it on she realized was too small.Now all she had to do was wait until Kevin and Li came...she was a little worried that the two of them might not get along.Knowing Kevin he had a tendencey to call people's names wrong for months.And Li well Li was Li.She was still deep in her thoughts when the doorbell rang._"That must be them"_ Sakura stood up and brushed back a few stray strands of her aburn hair from her face.Her hair still was pretty much what it was when she was ten years old.Short.She started to walk her door when the sound of two men yelling at each other stopped her.Sakura sighed she just knew they'd fight.She just knew.

"What are you deaf!!" Li found himself yelling at the blonde haired man next to him."My name is not Lawrence or Lemar or anything else like that it's Li L-I Li two simple letters" "What kind of stupid name is Li anyways if anything I was giving you a better name" the other man retorted. Li was just about to reply when the door that they were standing in front of swung open."Hi guys!" said an over cheerful voice...Sakura, well some things just never change Li thought as he looked at her.She was still the same girl he remembered brown hair,green eyes she stil even had freckles. "Sakura thank God" he heard the blonde man say. "W-w-w-ait" Li interupted sounding surprised "Sakura you know this idiot?". "Well yes Li..as a matter of fact I do.."this idiot" here is my fiancee Li meet Kevin..."

Madison knocked on the heavy oak door of Sakura's apartment.If she was awake...highly unlikely....she'd still be eating or something.Tapping her foot impatiently she knocked again.But to her surprise the door wasn't opened by Sakura but by her stupid stuck-up (well in her opion any ways) fiancee Kevin. "Oh...well um hello Kevin" Madison said in a rather strained voice. " No need for hello's Madison...I'm leaving" "Oh really?"Madison said trying unsuccessfully to cover up her joy."Why yes" he said in his fake english accent. "Well good-bye then" Madison waved to him. "Rather" the other man replied and strutted down the corridor.Madison had always thought that Sakura would do better than _him_ prom queen ,top of the class some things just didn't ever make sense. "Hey Sak..." Madison stopped in surprise " Oh my god Li!!" she shreiked and threw her arms around the taller man's neck. "Good to see you too Madison " he replied. "Oh my god " she said again releasing him and looking him up and down " Look at you...I mean i read all about you on the internet..being the most eligible bachelor in China but...wow.." she stepped back. "Aren't you married?" Sakura said suddendly. "Geez Sakura get over it..I mean it's not like I'm cheating on Eriol or anything" She then noticed that Sakura's cheeks turned pink.This statement was followed by a long silence. "Well I'd better go unpack" Li finally said. "Um yeah..your room's down the hall...next to the bathroom" Sakura said as Li picked up his bag and left the room."So.." The black haired girl said suddendly." So what?" Sakura said. "Don't give me that...I've seen how you gawk at him and I've only been here for like ten minutes...do you still like him or not?"


	5. chapter 4

My Sacrifice

"What are you talking about Madison?"Sakura asked her friend trying in vain to stop her face from becoming any redder."Oh please Sakura drop the act"Madison said not really bothering to lower her voice "You know as well as I do that you never got over him...in fact I wouldn't be surprised that the only reason you invited Li to your wedding was to see if he'd care enough to stop it".Sakura opened her mouth but promptly shut it again as Li re-entered the room."Sorry I can't stay I've got to go check on..something" and with that he left."See what you did now Madison"the younger girl stated "You made him leave".And with that she went into the kitchen to get some water. "Sakura.." Madison began but then stopped herself after thinking the better of it. "Look I uh..brought your dress for you "she said pulling out a large blue box from her bag. "Oh thanks Madison "Sakura said coming over. "Oh it's beautiful" she said for about the fourteenth time since she had taken it out of the box. "Thanks I guess" Madison said akwardly. "So well try it on " she urged her cousin. "Isn't that bad luck?" Sakura asked a worried look coming over her face "No Sakura..it's only if the groom sees you"Madison said and after Sakura had left to change added "And I don't think he has enough room in his head for anything but him and his mirrors".

"Stupid stupid" Kevin scolded himself as he climbed the stairs in Sakura's apartment.He had driven half way down the street when he had remembered that he'd left his jacket upstairs."Stupid Lester" he muttered to himself as he saw the other man run down the stairs."Maybe Sakura kicked him out " he thought hope fully.He stopped in front of the heavy oak door and pulled out the key.With a silent _click_ the door opened to show Sakura...in her wedding dress. Now Kevin wasn't an expert on weddings but he knew that if the groom saw the bride in the dress before the wedding it'd be bad luck.And he wasn't in the mood to hear Madison call him names that weren't in the dictonary.So with that he pulled out the key and quitely closed back the door.Sakura never had to know.


	6. chapter 5

My Sacrifice

Three weeks later

"Are you sure Kevin?" Sakura said into the receiver.

"Well I guess you'd know if you were sick"

"It's ok I guess we could do it when you feel better"

"Ok then bye"

Sakura sat sadly back down on her couch.Tonight she shouldn't be here she should be out ice skating with Kevin.But now he had the cold.She sighed as she switched on the TV watching some dumb cartoon on Kids WB.She was still watching it when Li came back. "Hey Sakura..what are you doing here... I thought that you and your freak show of a husband were going ice skating" he stated as he sat down next to her on the couch. "We were " Sakura said the tears stinging the back of her eyes "but you know he's sick".Li was pretty much confused at this because on his way back from the movies he had seen some one with blonde hair and green eyes closely resembling Kevin in a bar down the street. "Sakura are you sure" he asked choosing his words carefully so not to upset her more. "Of couse I'm sure he called me himself" _Probaly from a cell phone_ Li found himself thinking.Sakura must had heard what he was thinking because at that same moment she burst out crying."Oh come on Sakura don't cry" he practically begged her. "Look if it makes you feel any better...Kevin's not that bad". "Oh Li...it's not that" she told him after she had calmed down "It's just that well he promised me that well tonight would be special you know...just the two of us.." "Yeah I know "Li interuppted suddendly the thought of the two of them alone together made him feel very sick in the stomach. "Look Sakura tell you what if you stop crying about that...husband of yours then I'll take you skating" Li offered. "Oh no Li..that's ok..you don't have to do that"Sakura said now finding herself blushing. " I know " replied Li "but I want to".Sakura looked up at him and smiled.Finding it very hard to say no after she had looked into those green eyes of his.

"You know Sakura when I said I'd carry you skating I didn't think I'd have to teach you how to do it" Li laughed as Sakura got up a fell back down again. "Ha ha" Sakura replied scarcastically "Now help me up ok".Li skated over to her and held out his hand "Here you go your majesty" Sakura laughed as she grabbed hold of his hand.But instead of her going up he fell down...on top of her."Geez Sakura how much do you weigh" he asked the blushing woman beneath him.He then got up and after a while helped her up too. "Um thanks" Sakura said after a while."Not a problem"Li told her."You know you can let me go now"Sakura said indicating his arm around her waist."Oh sorry" he said removing his arm from around her body as if on instinct Sakura immediatly began to fall.But Li's hand caught her just in time and he pulled her back up to his chest,grinning. Sakura looked at him panting when to her surprise he leaned over and kissed her..on the lips.

Now the weird part wasn't that Li Shrowron kissed her in the middle of a lake 7:45 on the Tuesday night before her wedding.The weird part was that she kissed him back. 


End file.
